The present invention relates to a horse collar, and more particularly, to an improved collar and restraining device for horses and other large animals.
A need exists for a collar to permit a horse to be temporarily led and/or held so that a single person can easily apply the tack harness or halter on a horse. The need for such a collar is particularly prevalent at horse shows where after the horse is shown or participates in an event, the horse must be rested, during which time, the harness is removed leaving the horse without means by which it can be led or held. A need for the present invention is also necessary when saddling the horse in a barn or stall where the same problem of holding or restraining the horse is felt. The need is particularly apparent where only one person is available to resaddle the horse and the person has difficulty in holding the horse steady as well as in manipulating the harness or tack.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,366 a halter is shown for holding a horse by the head to a hitching post. The halter has strap means fitted about the mouth and eyes of the horse which strap means is looped over the post so that the head lies adjacent to the post. This device has many disadvantages, mainly the horse can be damaged or injured by moving against the post and it interferes with the application of the conventional harness, bit, etc. Accordingly, this device is not suitable in the environment discussed.
Thus, there is still a need for a simple, low cost collar which can be easily applied to the horse and which does not interfere with the freedom of movement of the horse, but with which the horse can be temporarily lead and held.
It is another object to provide a collar which when placed about the horse permits the horse to be restrained between a pair of spaced posts or stanchions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a restraining device for horses and other large animals which does not interfere with the application or removal of a bridle, harness, halter, bit, saddle or other such article worn by such large animals.
The foregoing objects and advantages, together with numerous others will be apparent from the following disclosure.